KEO Salvador de la humanidad
by Kanami Yuuta
Summary: En el mundo en el que naci... ¡Habian cosas realmente extrañas y curiosas! Sin embargo siempre tenia a Inglaterra para explicarmelas. Aunque él no fuera el mejor en esto// Fic futuristico // AméricaxInglaterra// No es AU
1. Introduccion

Gasp no quiero escribir dos historias al mismo tiempo ¡Pero no me pude contener!

Basado en la idea que tuve después de ver un documental de History Channel

No es AU

AméricaInglaterra (aunque no sera lo principal en la historia)

* * *

**KEO salvador de la humanidad : Capitulo Introductorio**

Levante mi mirada hacia el agradable cielo azul y me tire en el pasto.

Solo acababa de nacer hace pocos meses pero me sentía terriblemente lleno de energía para hacer diferentes tipos de cosas Correr! Saltar! jugar! Quería hacer un montón de cosas! Estaba muy feliz!

" Oye! América!!!"

Sin embargo en este preciso momento parece que estaba a punto de ser regañado!

"Aquí estabas..." Gimió Inglaterra con un gesto cansado. Inglaterra se estaba cansando rápidamente de buscarme No era divertido así!

" Ah me encontraste!"

"Así es... no corras tan rápido la próxima vez!"

Inglaterra se sentó a mi costado con el rostro cansado y me sonrió ligeramente.

" Te sientes bien?"

" Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Así es me siento muy bien Inglaterra!" le conteste lo mas alegre que pude.

"Eso es bueno... Estas creciendo muy rápido... Solo hasta hace poco no eras capaz de hablar muy bien"

Me levante un poco y gatee hasta alcanzar el regazo de Inglaterra y luego me recoste en el cerrando los ojos.

"Oye..." Inglaterra se tenso un poco. Pero luego de un tiempo pude sentir su mano acariciando mi cabeza ligeramente.

"Quiero jugar mas Inglaterra"

"jugaremos mas... Una vez hayas llevado mas clases de cultura e historia!" Inglaterra parecía bastante animoso

"Eeeeeeh........ No no quiero nada de eso aun!" gemí aburrido. A Inglaterra realmente le gustaba estudiar cosas MUY aburridas. No era nada divertido!

"Lo dices ahora... pero una vez te acostumbres seguro que te encantara"

No hay manera!! Pense... Pero Inglaterra sonaba tan contento que no me atreví a decírselo a la cara.

"Además, por qu debemos estudiar eso si forma parte del pasado? Cuándo podre conocer a las "personas" de las que tanto hablas Inglaterra?"

Me voltee para mirar a Inglaterra quien se veía algo nervioso.

"Aun no es el momento"

" Y cuando sera entonces?"

"Cuando crezcas un poco mas..." El acaricio mi cabeza de un modo cariñoso "Recuerda que eres un país...Tienes todo el tiempo del mundo por ahora" Inglaterra sonrió.

Me gustaba mucho ver esa sonrisa... La sonrisa de Inglaterra era muy cálida y agradable... me hacia recordar un sentimiento muy feliz. Aunque eso era algo imposible... Yo acababa de nacer... no había forma de que pudiera recordar nada.

De pronto me sentí soñoliento y me volví acostar cerrando los ojos sobre las piernas de Inglaterra.

"Na... Inglaterra"

" Que pasa?"

" Cuando estoy contigo me siento muy feliz!" Exclame algo emocionado a pesar del sueño que tenia "Siento que querré a Inglaterra para siempre... Es asi como me siento"

Inglaterra se tenso aun mas bajo mi peso pero luego se calmo y puso su mano sobre mi espalda

"Yo también America..." dijo algo calmado "...Eres la persona mas importante para mi"

Escuchar esto me hizo muy feliz pero también sentí que me hundía mas en el sopor del sueño.


	2. Capitulo 1

Disculpen si la descripcion de todo el ambiente es tan poco precisa. Pero estoy intentando manterner al personaje (Chibiamerica) in character y a la vez narrando la historia a traves de los ojos de un niño (me temo que fallo estupidamente en esto)

* * *

KEO Salvador de la humanidad: Capitulo 1

"Oye... Iglaterra"

"uh?"

Inglaterra interrumpio su lectura para mirarme fijamente.

"Esos moviles de los que hablas.. ¿realmente existieron?"

"Oh... ¡Pues claro que existieron...! ¡La gente los usaba a menudo para moverse de un lugar a otro!"

"¿Entonces como los usaban?"

"Uh... Bueno...esto......." Inglaterra parecia algo nervioso ahora "Creo que se subian encima de ellos... Realmente no estoy seguro"

"¿Tu tampoco lo sabes verdad?"

"¡No es eso!..." susurro "Es que aun no tengo mucha informacion al respecto"

"Entonces eso es algo poco importante---"

Me levante apresurado y me aleje de el

"¡Podemos dejar eso de lado por ahora... Vamos a jugar a las escondidas!"

Inglaterra me miro resignado y luego suspiro "Bueno... Esta bien pero no pienses que te has librado de los estudios... Recuerda que aun tienes que aprender mucho..." se quedo callado ".... Despues de todo de ere mi hermano menor"

"¡Si claro!" dije haciendo ademan de correr "¡Pero apresurate!"

----------------

Los dias eran algo calmados pero eran muy divertidos. Siempre habia algo nuevo que ver y siempre algo nuevo que conocer. Inclusive si Inglaterra era realmente aburrido por alguna razon las cosas siempre terminaban siendo divertidas de una forma u otra.

Ademas a veces aprendia cosas realmente interesantes

"¿Antes las cosas eran diferentes?"

"Ah claro... no siempre la humanidad tuvo que vivir encerrada en una nave espacial"

"..."

Ahora que lo decia... Inglaterra habia mencionado algo asi hace tiempo en una de sus "clases". Algo sobre una destrucción de la tierra o algo asi. ¡Pero me dio tanto miedo que cerre mis oidos mientras hablaba!

"Entonces... ¿Entonces es cierto que la humanidad desaparecio?" sentia lagrimas en mis mejillas.

"Ah... ¡No seas tonto! Estas tu aqui o ¿no?" Inglaterra puso una cara preocupada

"Si... pero ya que Inglaterra no me deja verlos... ¡Quizas es mentira y no existen los humanos!"

"¡Tonto! ¡Claro que si! ¡Claro que si existen!" exclamo "solo que no puedes verlos aun"

"¿Eh? ¿Y eso por qué?"

"Es algo muy complicado de explicar ahora..." se quedo mirandome un rato "¡Pero tu confias en mi ¿no?!"

"Nose si deberia" hice un puchero mientras me alejaba.

"¡Ah! ¡America espera!"

Fue lo ultimo que escuche mientras me alejaba corriendo

¡Inglaterra era un idiota!

* * *

¿En dónde podrian estar?

Me encontraba caminando sin fin a traves de un campo de flores sin fin... ¿Pero que tan grande podia ser la nave para no poder encontrar ni un solo humano?

¿Es que acaso los humanos se escondian de mi? ¡Pero yo era su pais! ¡Yo era su representante! ¡No podian hacer eso!

Ummm bueno de todos modos ¿Donde iria yo si fuera un humano?

Estaba caminando por un largo tiempo...¡pero me sentia muy cansado! Asi que me sente entre las flores

Me puse a mirar el pasto... el paisaje siempre era el mismo campo con flores... A veces cambiaba subitamente por praderas y cosas asi ¿Era asi tambien en la tierra?

Y si estabamos en una nave... ¿En donde estabamos exactamente? ¡Nunca entendi mucho la explicación de Inglaterra sobre el universo y las cosas que habitan en el!

Sin ganas de pensar más en esto me puse a jugar con las flores

¡Pero luego me di cuenta de que tenia mucha hambre!

"Tengo hambre... Tengo hambre... Tengo hambre... ¡Tengo hambre!"

¡De pronto! ¡De la nada en frente de mi aparecio un suculento plato de comida!

¡Asi que la comi!

"mmm... esta bueno" dije mientras terminaba de comer el pedazo de comida que me daban

Siempre pasaban cosas como estas... por alguna razon aparecian platos con comida en medio de la nada cuando yo tenia hambre...

¿De donde provenia la comida de todos modos? ¿Acaso la hacian los humanos?

Y si la hacian los humanos ¿por qué eran tan timidos que no aparecian?... ¡Se lo preguntare a Inglaterra cuando lo vea!

* * *

"...e America"

Escuche una voz que me llamaba pero mis ojos estaban cerrados y no queria abrirlos por pereza.

No queria despertarme... ¡Habia tenido un sueño muy lindo!

"America"

Finalmente abri mis ojos... Era Inglaterra... Se habia sentado a un costado mio.

"¿Dónde estabas América? Te estaba buscando"

"mmmm......" respondi sin ganas ".........Estaba buscando a los humanos"

"Ah..." dijo un poco sorprendido pero luego sonrio "¡Tu realmente eres impaciente! ¿verdad?"

Simplemente movi mi cabeza. Luego me levante y recoste mi cabeza en su regazo. ¡Me gustaba mucho hacer eso!

Inglaterra era algo calido normalmente... pero se sentia algo diferente a como me sentia yo... A veces me parecia que su temperatura cambiaba a proposito. Me pregunto si todos los humanos eran asi tambien.

"Inglaterra hoy dia estas frio" le dije

"¿ah?" su voz se oyo nerviosa "Disculpame... No me habia dado cuenta"

"¡Pero esta bien! ¡De todos modos tengo algo de calor!" dije sonriente

"Debe ser por la temperatura de la nave" dijo pensativo "Despues de todo ellos han estado haciendo experimentos"

"¿Experimentos?" ¿Qué era eso?

"Eh... ¡No! ¡No es nada!" dijo perdiendo la calma

Inglaterra a veces hacia eso. Decia cosas que no tenian sentido y luego no me explicaba absolutamente nada. ¡Eso era muy cruel!

"Si si... no es nada" Me voltee para mirar a Inglaterra a la cara... El me miraba en respuesta. Su expresion se veia algo nerviosa.

"Inglaterra.... ¿todos los humanos tambien tienen alguien como tu?"

Inglaterra se quedo callado un rato antes de sonreirme.

"No exactamente como yo pero se que forman grupos de personas,....... familias, compañeros, amigos, parejas... ese tipo de cosas"

"¿Qué es una familia? ¿Y qué es un amigo? ¿Y qué es todo lo demas que has mencionado?" Tenia curiosidad de saber en que categoria caería Inglaterra para mi. Inglaterra parecía muuy especial.

Inglaterra se vio un poco confuso abrumado de tantas preguntas pero suspiro hondo y comenzo a hablar.


	3. Capitulo 2

Lo mencione en mi livejournal pero no lo mencione aqui, asi que me parecio interesante que supieran esto

KEO: _El satélite KEO es una cápsula del tiempo basada en los satélites espaciales que será lanzada en el año 2010 ó 2011 llevando mensajes de los ciudadanos de la actual Tierra a la humanidad, dentro de 50.000 años, cuando la órbita del satélite vuelva a pasar por la Tierra. Este proyecto es apoyado por la UNESCO (quién lo votó proyecto del siglo XXI), Hutchison Whampoa y la Agencia Espacial Europea, entre otras instituciones. _((De Wikipedia))

Por eso este fanfic esta basado en el proyecto de la maquina de tiempo de la raza humana, quizas por eso se haga algo confuso al principio (Aun asi no tienen que tomar todo tan a pecho dado que es ficcion y es shounen ai)

Por cierto perdon que no actualize el otro fic pero REALMENTE ADORO ESTE FIC (Incluso si a nadie le gusta D:)

* * *

KEO Salvador de la humanidad: Capitulo 2

"Inglaterra"

"..."

"Ne Inglaterra"

"..."

"¡Oye Inglaterra!"

"Ah... Ya te dije que no podemos ir para alla ahora"

Inglaterra me estaba regañando otra vez... injustamente

"¡Pero es que! ¡Es que! ¡Vi algo realmente interesante justo en antes!"

"No es posible que hayas visto algo como lo que dices" resoplo "Debio ser tu imaginacion"

¡Pero no era mi imaginacion! ¡Estoy seguro de lo que vi! Era algo que parecia... Era algo que parecia... ¡Era algo que parecia...!

¿qué parecia?

Era algo MUY muy grande y de un color diferente extraño... parecia salido de algo de la tierra y era cuadrado... Era un poco raro

Entonces lo recorde... Inglaterra me habia dado hace poco un sobre con diferentes tipos de imagenes muy extrañas. Él dijo que eran vestigios de la antigua civilización humana. Lo que sea que fuera que significaba eso.

"¿Qué haces?" pregunto Inglaterra

"Estoy intentando buscar la imagen...... correcta" dije mientras esparcia las imagenes en el pasto. "¡Quizas lo que vi esta aqui!"

Miraba las imagenes... pero ninguna se parecia a lo que habia visto... ¡Pero continue buscando!

"No esta ahi"

"¿Eh?"

Mire a Inglaterra "¿Por qué no?"

Sin embargo Inglaterra se quedo callado sin mirarme... Parecia mirar fijamente algun lugar en un punto del cielo.

"No sueles hacer pruebas sin avisarme" dijo con voz seria a lo que sea que fuera que habia ahi "No tengo nada contra ti pero... Me gusta hacer las cosas bien"

"¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas Inglaterra?" lo mire asustado

"Asi que no debes meternos en problemas..." luego susurro "Se precavido"

En ese momento Inglaterra bajo la mirada "¿En que estaban pensando? Si la anatomia de un ser humano es imposible de traspasar sin la destruccion de este. Deberia ser tambien imposible para un pais el soportar tal transicion"

"..."

No entendi nada de lo que dijo.

"¿Inglaterra.......?" Inglaterra parecio darse cuenta de que yo estaba ahi y me miro asustado.

"Lo... lo siento" dijo algo preocupado "¿Te asuste?"

Era la primera vez que Inglaterra habia hecho algo parecido..... Me dio miedo.

"¿Qué era eso?" dije asustado "¿Hablabas con un humano?"

"Ah........." luego bajo la mirada "No... No exactamente"

¿No era un humano? ¿Entonces qué era?

"¿Qué era eso Inglaterra?"

El se acerco a mi y se arrodillo a mi lado con una mirada preocupada en su rostro.

"Eso era......."

* * *

Esa noche, Inglaterra y yo regresamos temprano a la casa. Era un lugar muy agradable y tibio y se parecia mucho a los dibujos que habian en las imagenes. ¡Además! por las noches se veian resplandores en el cielo a traves de la ventana.

"Ya llegamos" dijo sin animo.

"..."

"Inglaterra"

"¿Qué pasa?" me pregunto él. Parecia pensativo.

"¿Por qué regresamos tan temprano?"

"Hoy..." dijo pero luego dudo "Quiero decir mañana.... veras algo muy interesante por la mañana"

"¿Algo interesante?"

"Si..." dijo y sonrio "Por eso es necesario que te acuestes temprano"

"¿Qué es?"

"Es una sorpresa"

"¿Qué? ¿Qué es? ¿Qué es? ¡Anda dime que es!"

"..." Él se quedo callado y luego se arrodillo y me acaricio en la cabeza mientras sonreia debilmente.

"No seas impaciente" y luego se paro "America vamos a comer"

Yo me quede en la entrada mirandolo acercarse a la estufa en donde ya estaba la comida lista.

* * *

"Oye Inglaterra"

"¿Si América?"

"..."

"¿Uh?"

"En las imagenes que me pasaste..." le dije mientras me acomodaba mejor en mi cama "Las personas cocinaban"

Inglaterra me miro confuso y luego hablo "Bueno... eso era lo que hacian"

"¿Y nosotros no tenemos que cocinar?"

"No, no lo necesitamos" dijo sin preocupacion "Eso es lo que ellos hacen"

"ah ya..." dije pero no entendi

"Ne Inglaterra"

"¿Que pasa?" dijo mientras se acomodaba en la silla.

"¿Inglaterra podrias cocinar algo tú tambien?"

"¿Que?" Inglaterra se exhorbito un poco pero luego se calmo "Bueno...Nu...Nunca lo he intentado... pero podria intentarlo... ¡Es más creo que lo intentare!"

"Jaja... ¡Me gustaria comer la comida de Inglaterra!"

"¿Uh? ¿En serio?" dijo luego sonrio "Bueno... supongo que sera la ocasion para hacerlo ¿no?" el lucía realmente feliz en este momento.

"¡Aja!" dije sintiendome muy feliz de que él se sintiera feliz ¿Qué era ese sentimiento?

Me acomode mas entre las sabanas y cerre los ojos... ¡queria dormir ya y ver la sorpresa de Inglaterra mañana!

Estaba todo muy silencioso cuando de repente Inglaterra hablo.

"America..." lo mire otra vez

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Yo...mm..." dijo pausada y temblorosamente "Lo siento"

"¿Eeeh?" lo mire preocupado

"Lo siento mucho"

"Pero... ¿Por qué?" Que yo recordara no habia nada por lo que Inglaterra debia disculparse.

"Realmente lo siento"

"¿Por qué?

Sin embargo Inglaterra no dijo más y se retiro del cuarto silenciosamente.

* * *

"América...América"

Escuche la voz de Inglaterra... pero no queria moverme ¡Tenia mucho sueño!

"América vamos"

Era Inglaterra... estaba quitandome las sabanas.

"No quiero ir" le dije con voz debil.

"Te perdéras la sorpresa"

"Eh... ¿Qué sorpresa?" dije asustado

* * *

Eso era

"Inglaterra ¿Qué está pasando?" le dije mientras lo cogia del brazo. Ambos estabamos sentados mirando el cielo a traves de la ventana.

"E... Espera un momento ¡Estoy seguro de que en cualquier momento aparecera!"

Inglaterra se veía nervioso y miraba a todas partes, pero todo se veía normal salvo que el color de la noche era un poco extraño.

De pronto el cielo comenzo a iluminarse de una manera muy extraña. ¡Se veia brillos verdes y luminosos! Pero era muy diferente a lo que normalmente habia en el cielo... El color era realmente curioso y extraño...

Se veía... Se veía... ¡Se veía realmente hermoso!

"¡Inglaterra! ¡Inglaterra! ¡¿Qué es eso?!"

"Ah... Una aurora bolear"

"¿Aurora--?"

"Es un evento que ocurria en la tierra debido a fuerzas naturales" dijo pensativo "Era un evento muy raro"

"¡Un evento raro! exclame muy animado.

"Asi es... Finalmente han descifrado la forma de reproducir este evento en la nave ¡Lo que tu estas viendo ahora es un evento que muy pocas personas en la tierra, de principios de siglo XXI, pudieron haber visto en toda su vida!" dijo animado "¿No es genial?"

"Siiiiiii... ¡Si que lo es!" dije mientras sonreia muy feliz.

Nos quedamos mirando el cielo un buen tiempo ambos en silencio. Inglaterra sonreía y yo tambien. Los colores del cielo eran tan hermosos... ¡Eran muy muy hermosos!

Fue entonces cuando el evento comenzo a desaparecer poco a poco hasta que finalmente desaparecio de nuestras vistas.

"¡Ha desaparecido!"

"Si... parece que ya acabo"

"....."

"¡Inglaterra!"

"¿Qué... ¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Podemos verlos otra vez?"

El me miro confuso y luego sonrio

"Claro que si" dijo acariciando mi cabeza "Pero será mejor que no lo veamos mucho"

"¿Por qué?"

"Bueno es que..." dijo pensativo mirando el cielo "Si lo hacemos... Dejara de ser tan especial"


End file.
